San Valentin a lo Shane
by SlugterraFan-DayDreamer
Summary: Eli lleva a Trixie a conocer a su familia en San Valentin y muchas cosas locas se sabran y pasaran. One-Shot


Hola! Especial Elixie de San Valentin por hija de Afrodita, la diosa del amor. No se aceptan 'haters' de mis historias, ya que, no quiero ningún problema con gente así. Si el capitulo esta corto pues, ni modo, no me da mucha inspiración solo me da la idea y ya. En fin... no los quiero aburrir tanto así que... los dejo leyendo.

PD: Mucho contenido Elixie así que tengan cuidado o podrían morir.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

One-Shot Elixie.

- Y esta es mi casa, bueno, lo era.- Dijo Eli mientras notaba que la casa estaba vacía, sin ninguna persona ahí. - Creo que mi madre debe estar de viaje.

- Aun así es una hermosa casa. ¡Hey, Eli! Aquí hay una nota.- Dijo Trixie, que veía cada lugar de la casa. Ella agarro la nota y se la dio al muchacho de cabellos azules.

- Al parecer esta donde la abuela. Oh no...- Dijo la ultima parte con un tono de preocupación y de enojo.

- ¿Que pasa?- Le pregunta la pelirroja la cual se acercaba a Eli para ver que decía la nota.

- Este sábado, es San Valentin...

- ¿San Valen... que?

- San Valentin, es el día del amor. Y a mi familia le encanta hacer fiestas en cada festividad, claro, solo en familia y pues, yo soy el menor y mis primos me molestan mucho ya que no tengo novia, bueno, tenia.

- Pero ahora yo soy tu novia y no te molestaran. ¿Y cuantos primos tienes?

- Solo primos, tengo como...- Empezó a contar con sus dedos y en su mente. - 11.

- ¿11?

- Solo primos. Hermanos son 2. Una chica y un chico.

- En fin, solo faltan dos días para que conozca a tu mama y a toda tu familia. Espero que dar una buena impresión.

- ¡Eres Trixie Sting! Obvio que los vas a sorprender.

Los dos días habían pasado tan rápido que ni ellos se dieron cuenta que ya era 14 de febrero. (Ojalá así fueran las clases -_-) Eli llevo a Trixie a la casa de su abuela, ahora Trixie conocería a sus futuros suegros. La casa de la abuela de Eli era cualquier que otra, chiquita pero bonita, a pesar de que se veía pequeña, el patio era grandísimo. El toco el timbre y al instante abrió una mujer rubia, esa debía ser la mama de Eli.

- ¡Hijo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Al fin volviste de ese horrible lugar!- Dijo la mama mientras abrazaba a Eli.

- Ya te dije mama que Bajoterra no es horrible, pero aun así te extrañe.- El le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿Y quien es esta linda chica?- Se dirigió a Trixie, la madre de Eli tomo las manos de la pelirroja.

- Lo siento, mama. Ella es Trixie.

- Mucho gusta en conocerla, Sra. Shane.

- ¡Por Dios! Eres hermosa! ¿Y donde vives?

- En Bajoterra.

- Ah...- Dijo con un tono de decepción. - ¡Pero eres hermosa! Te diré la verdad, a mi no me gusta mucho Bajoterra por, ya sabes, Dr. Blakk.

- Si, el arruino todo Bajoterra. Pero ya no existe, eso es lo bueno.

- Que bien. En fin, pasen adelante.- Ellos entraron, ahí estaba el hermano mayor de Eli quien era igual que el.

- ¡Hey bro!

- Hola Alex.

- ¿Quien es ella? ¿Tu novia?

- La verdad si, Alex. Se llama Trixie.

- ¡Hey Trixie! ¿Por que sales con alguien como Eli? El es desordenado y...

- ¡Alex!- Dijo Eli, furioso por lo que había dicho su hermano.

- ¿¡Que!? Simplemente le estoy diciendo a tu noviecita de como eres.

- Saben... yo saldré al patio.- Dijo Trixie caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Ahí choco con una chica rubia con ojos azules.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?- Ella tenia una camisa celeste y sus jeans eran negros al igual que su chaqueta y sus zapatillas, también tenia un vaso lleno de una sustancia liquida amarilla con hielo.

- Eh... soy Trixie, la novia de Eli.

- ¿Como es que sales con el?

- Es... ya sabes... ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Soy Iris, la hermana de Eli.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

- La misma que Eli solo que el es mayor que yo por un maldito mes. No fue fácil para mi madre. ¿Quieres salir aya, en el patio?

- Claro. A eso iba a hacer.- Las dos chicas salieron y ahí notaron como 6 adolescentes y 6 pequeños.

- El es Gabe.- El chico era castaño con ojos color miel. - mi novio. Ella es Trixie, la novia de mi hermano.

- ¿De Alex o Eli?

- Del enano.- Aun que sea difícil de entender, Eli era mas pequeño que Iris. - Tu ya sabes lo de Alice, Gabe.

- Hola Gabe.- De ahí se dirigieron donde había un grupo de 3 chicas y 2 chicos.

- Trixie, ellos son Seb, Dan, Abbey, Sidney y Wendy. Y los pequeños son Lily, Kim, Andrew, Ivan, Kevin y Selena.

- Ustedes, los Shane, tienen una gran familia.

- Si... y aun no entiendo como puedes estar saliendo con mi hermano.

- Ya te dije, es un... ya sabes. ¿Y Alex no tiene novia?

- Si pero... vive al otro lado del mundo. Vive en Korea.

- ¿Korea?

- Solo quédate con que vive al otro lado del mundo. ¿Quieres limonada? ¿Churros?

- ¿Llevan insectos?

- Ew, no, por supuesto que no.

- ¿Y en donde esta?

- Por donde esta Mike, el perro.- Ella se dirigió donde estaba la limonada, agarro un vaso y se sirvió, luego agarro un plato y noto que había pizza. Al terminar de agarrar dos porciones vio que la mama de Eli empezaba a llamar a la gente, ella agarro su comida y se dirigió donde todos estaban, y obviamente, ahí estaba Eli. La madre de Eli empezó a hablar.

- Hola familia, espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta por que ya se esta acabando.- Todos gritaron de la tristeza (Si, ese grito que hacemos cuando nos van a quitar los recreos o el almuerzo.) - Esta bien, por mi no hay problema de que esta fiesta siga. Pero antes, les presento a la nueva miembro de la familia. Que se llama Trixie, si, es aquella pelirroja.- Y todos voltearon a ver a Trixie mientras aplaudían, ella solo dio una risa penosa. - ¡Que siga la fiesta!

De ahí todos celebraron pero Eli llevo a Trixie a una esquina del patio, donde solo los puedes ver si estas en el techo. Ahi el saco un pedazo en forma de corazon de su bolsillo y se la dio a Trixie.

- Ahi dice todo.

- ¿Todo de que?

- Todo lo que senti desde el dia que te conoci.- Ella para abrirla bajo la cabeza, pero el hizo que subiera su cabeza y los estaban nariz con nariz. - Para darle el toque a la carta, solo debo decirte: 'Cuidado con el beso'. - E Eli le dio un beso otra vez pero uno de los primos pequeños de Eli los interrumpio.

- El rey Eli esta con su reina soñada.- Pues cuando Eli vivia ahi, siempre jugaba con sus pequeños primos sobre un castillo y la guerra contra unas criaturas en forma de triangulos, y en ese juego Eli era el rey y como eran chiquitos, tenia su reina pero aun no aparecia.

- Si Ivan, ella es mi reina soñada.- Y al final se quedaron abrazados.

El Fin.

-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-\o/-

Les gusto el One-Shot? A mi no me gusto mucho... es decir... no es muy como... romantico. Me duele la nariz :( me golpearon en fútbol y el único que se preocupo por mi fue un niño pequeño y es incomodo :S. En fin, recuerden que San Valentin también es de la amistad así que no significa que solo es del novio y eso, también de los amigos. Espero que lo hayan odiado porque a mi no me gusto... lo eliminare. Feliz San Valentin.

Pregunta de la semana: Que es lo peor que le han pasado en el colegio? Además de que me hayan roto la nariz es que me decomisaron el celular y si, lloré.

Bye~Bye!

PD: Vieron el mensaje subliminal en la historia? No? Les digo la respuesta mas tarde, cuando suba el capitulo de 'Un día mas Emocionante' ya que, iré a hacer unas locuras, por ahí (no me miren así) y bueno...


End file.
